The invention relates to a motor vehicle door lock, having at least one housing made of plastic and having a locking mechanism comprising substantially a rotary latch and pawl.
Such motor vehicle door locks are known from practical applications and are, for instance, disclosed in the generic DE 10 2009 042 630 A1. This document contains an explosive view of the motor vehicle door lock. In this case, the motor vehicle door lock contains the already said plastic housing as well as a metal lock case accommodates the locking mechanism comprising substantially a rotary latch and pawl. The metal lock case is generally required to be able to absorb forces acting on the locking mechanism and also, in particular, in the event of an accident. This has generally proven to be successful.
Actually, the locking mechanism of the motor vehicle door lock typically cooperates with a locking bolt on, for instance, a B column of a motor vehicle body. In most cases, the motor vehicle door lock is arranged on the inside of a motor vehicle door. In this way, an overall motor vehicle door lock is provided. As disclosed in the state of the art of DE 10 2009 042 630 A1 and shown in the drawing, the plastic housing consists in most cases of two parts and contains a housing hood closing off the housing.
As a result, motor vehicle door locks based on the state of the art regularly contain said metal lock case and the two-part housing with, for instance, a bottom and a top housing part or the actual housing or a housing shell and a housing hood. The result is a relative complex and, in particular, costly arrangement consisting at least of three structural elements (lock case, bottom housing section or housing and top housing section).
In addition, the rotary latch must be arranged in the area of the inlet slot for engagement with the locking bolt, thus requiring an opening in the motor vehicle door lock. Dirt or also moisture can enter through this opening. Although seals are usually used, these cannot protect against environmental influences. This also applies to the pawl interacting with the rotary latch. The invention aims to remedy this.